garagebandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Noize From the Cupboard
''Noize From the Cupboard ''is the name of the third album by comedy/parody band The 8th Horcrux. The first pressing of the album was limited to 100 copies. Recording After the success of The 8th Horcrux's second album, Accio Awesome, the band decided to regroup and record a final album for the summer of 2011 before the duo relocated to the University of Kansas. The first song record for the album was the Ke$ha parody "We R Death EateRs," which was released for free on Record Store Day. The remainder of the album was recording after May 14th. In mid-June, the band uploaded the album on the music site Bandcamp, offering it for pre-order. During this time, the band also leaked the song "Horcruxes 2 Night," a parody of the Nicki Minaj and Drake collaboration track "Moment 4 Life." Later, on June 26th, the band leaked "Wizarding Skillz," a parody of Weezer's "Beverly Hills." Noize From the Cupboard, as with many of The 8th Horcrux's albums, features a unique color from one of Hogwart's four houses. The color for Noize From the Cupboard, although less prominently used than on other albums, is green, symbolizing Slytherin. Release and Reception Noize From the Cupboard was released on July 1st. The album is available for purchase via Bandcamp and PayPal. The album, compared to other releases from The 8th Horcrux, has had a slow start at selling, mainly due to the fact that the band has been sporadically selling copies during the summer. To promote the album, the band has decided to release videos for several of their parodies. Although the exact number of videos expected to be made is unknown, the band has already released a video for "Wizarding Skillz" The album received promotion from Wizarding Life Magazine, which described the band as "wrock-parody-makers extraordinaire."Courtney. "The 8th Horcrux: New Album for Pre-order" Wizarding Life. 17 June 2011. Retrieved 28 June 2011. Track Listing # "Wizarding Skillz" - 2:40 (A Parody of "Beverly Hills" by Weezer) # "Viva la Voldemort" - 2:27 (A Parody of "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay) # "What's the Spell" - 3:07 (A Parody of "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne) # "Marauder's Map" - 2:58 (A Parody of "Where It's At" by Beck) # "Buckbeak" - 1:26 (A Parody of "Blackbird" by The Beatles) # "Professor Lupin is a Wolf" - 2:52(A Parody of "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran) # "We R Death EateRs" - 3:28 (A parody of "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha) # "Harry's Lazy Song" - 2:29 (A Parody of "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars) # "Bellatrix's Paramour" - 2:30 (A Parody of "The Only Exception" by Paramore) # "Umbridge, Leave Them Kids Alone" - 2:53 (A Parody of "Another Brick in the Wall, Pt. 2" by Pink Floyd) # "Lavender's Revenge" - 3:02 (A Parody of "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette) # "Potterwatch" - 1:27 (Parody Medley) # "Horcruxes 2 Night" - 3:37 (A Parody of "Moment 4 Life" by Nicki Minaj ft. Drake) Bonus Tracks The following songs appear as bonus tracks on the physical copy of the album: "Priori Incantatem" - 3:48 (A Parody of "Lightning Crashes" by Live) "Potions Wizard (2011 Version)" - 2:24 (A Parody of "Pinball Wizard" by The Who) Personnel *Paul Thomas - Lead Vocals, Computerized Synthesizer, Guitar, Lyrics *Trina Sieg - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Lyrics *Cale Paquette - Saxophone solo on "Marauder's Map" *Alex "The Lone Gunman" Boyd - Drums on "Wizarding Skillz" and "Lavender's Revenge" References Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:Albums